What Happens In Lola Stays In Lola
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye's feeling a little naughty, she's feeling like breaking a rule, she's feeling like indulging in a little bad girl shenanigan... But can she get Grant to agree? The only person she wants to be naughty with is him, after all. It's all so tempting, dangerous and forbidden. There's no way Grant could ever resist his gorgeous rookie/girlfriend... (SkyeWard).


**Sooo this is my very first attempt at a SkyeWard M rated fic to which I'm not sure if it's any good ._. But hey I tried and that's the important thing, right? xD This just randomly came to me one day as I can seriously see Skye getting Grant to agree to this if they were together, like seriously, it'd be super hot and totally forbidden which suits Skye since she's such a lil' rule breaker ^.^ And how could Grant resist her? ;) **

**Anyway, yeah, this is my first attempt at not just a SkyeWard M rated fic but first ever M rated fic, so hope someone likes it (lol) and feel free to tell me what you think and if you think I should do more, as I've a few ideas, if anyone's interested. XD (All for SkyeWard, no others). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**What Happens In Lola Stays In Lola**

"Absolutely not!" said Grant indignantly, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But why not?! You know it'll be fun!" smiled Skye mischievously.

"It'll be far from fun after we're murdered for it!" sighed Grant.

"Only if he finds out! And he won't because he's not here to witness it!" beamed Skye.

"Just because Agent Coulson isn't here doesn't mean he won't find out. There are security cameras down here. All he has to do is watch the footage back later today and he'll see everything!" exclaimed Grant.

"I've already disabled the security cameras. So trust me he'll never know!" smiled Skye proudly.

"And what do we tell him when he notices there's footage missing because they suddenly stopped recording?"

"We tell him the power went down. Or I had to reset them because one of them malfunctioned, so naturally during the reset they all went down for a little while."

"I doubt he'd believe that."

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. He won't be able to do anything about it. And with you backing up my story he'll be forced to believe it."

"There's no way we can get away with this! We'll get caught! I just know it!"

"How can we?! Agent Coulson and Agent May are stuck in meetings for the next few hours back at The Hub, so they aren't going to catch us. And as for FitzSimmons they've gone to a science conference where they'll be for most of the day. We're all alone, Grant. We're free to do whatever we want."

"This is a bad idea and you know it, Skye."

"Perhaps it is. But you can't deny that it'll be a pretty fun one! And rather hot too..."

Skye flashed Grant her most seductive smile as she closed the distance between them. Reaching up to him she soon had her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging his head downwards as she claimed his lips with her own. After the combat training session he'd insisted on putting her through she was now in desperate need to blow off some steam, and she couldn't think of a better way than to engage in some passionate lovemaking with her S.O./boyfriend, who she found to be completely irresistible.

As soon as his lips touched hers Grant immediately kissed her back. He could never resist Skye, and unluckily for him his feisty minx of a rookie/girlfriend knew that, torturing him constantly with her seductive looks and naughty suggestions of how to spice up their sex life. They'd just finished combat training for the day, where they would now normally retire to his bunk to work overtime in a more fun way, but today Skye wanted to try something new. She wanted to risk something extremely dangerous.

_She wanted to have sex in Agent Coulson's pride and joy, his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette...the forbidden to touch Lola._

"We'll be breaking the biggest rule on the Bus if we do this and that's to never touch Lola" panted Grant against Skye's lips when they stopped kissing to let in air.

"Rules are meant to be broken, Agent Ward" grinned Skye.

"I'm not one for breaking rules so easily."

"It's not going to hurt anyone or put us in danger. So what's the big deal?"

"Trust me when I say we'll be in danger if Agent Coulson ever finds out!"

"But he won't because he's not here and the security cameras are all switched off. So quit talking about how we shouldn't do it and just honestly tell me if you want to do it? Come on, Grant, live a little..."

Grant could only grin as Skye slowly trailed her fingers down his stomach, slowly starting to get lower and lower. "You only live once, right?"

"My thoughts exactly! So, what are we waiting for?" smirked Skye, grabbing him by the belt on his jeans, as she quickly started tugging him backwards towards where Lola was parked in the far corner of the plane near the hangar door.

"I just hope to god no one comes back early! I'm blaming you entirely if they do!" chuckled Grant with a cheeky smile.

Skye just smiled at him as she opened one of the doors to Lola, ushering Grant inside. "Ya know it takes two to tango!"

"Let's just try to be quick to be on the safe side. Then return to my bunk where it's a little more private and safe..." said Grant, as he sat down on one of the back seats, a wide grin soon spreading across his face as Skye closed the door after her, as she climbed on top of him and straddled him tightly with her hips.

"Whatever you say, babe" grinned Skye, as she helped him pull his t-shirt off and over his head, promptly tossing it out of the car to the ground.

Leaning up towards her Grant soon crushed his mouth to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. It didn't take him very long to have eased Skye out of her tank top and the tiny pair of daisy duke shorts she'd been wearing, with her pink panties quickly following. All that now remained was her pink bra, which Grant didn't plan on removing quite just yet. He grabbed her wrists and wound them around her back, holding them tightly in place as his head bent downwards, not to her lips, but to one of her silk-encased nipples.

Skye gasped as she watched open mouthed as Grant closed his lips over her already erect peak, sucking on it and drawing it deeply within his mouth, before abruptly letting it go. By then the silk was soaked and her nipple throbbing. When he turned his attention towards her other nipple and began licking and nibbling at it Skye could only make little mewing sounds of pure pleasure.

Grant's head suddenly jerked up as he grinned up at her with pure wildness in his eyes. He let her wrists go as he moved his hands around her back to un-hook her bra, quickly discarding of it afterwards. His hands soon moved up to cup her breasts in his palms, squeezing them ever so tightly as his thumbs trailed little tiny circles around each nipple. He could only grin as they hardened even more at his mere touch.

Skye arched her back as all she could do was sit astride Grant in a daze, now completely naked and wishing he was too. As she regained her composure she leaned forwards to place a soft, tender kiss upon his lips, before then slowly slipping off his lap to sit beside him as she whispered against his lips "Take off your jeans, Grant. That's an order."

Grant didn't need telling twice as he stripped himself of his jeans and remaining clothing quickly, before turning back to Skye who he now noticed had lain down on the back seat of the car, waiting for him to join her.

Soon they were kissing and clawing at each other frantically, their tongues tangling, limbs entwining, hands frantically exploring every inch of each other.

Grant groaned out loudly when her fingers brushed over the tip of his hard length, before quickly returning to stroke the full length of him. He growled a deep growl as he took her wrists once more and locked them up above her head in a tight iron grip with his left hand, as his right hand spread her legs apart so he could caress and stroke her most sensitive spot.

Skye had never known anything as exciting or as forbidden as what they were doing in Lola right now. It was oh so dangerous and that's what made it so exhilarating. Her heart was now frantically racing like an express train. Sensation built upon sensation as Grant's merciless fingers were now exploring and probing her most sensitive spot, tantalizing and tormenting her ever so slowly. "Please! Oh, please Grant! I need to feel you inside me!" she whimpered, her body now desperately wanting more, wanting him and not his fingers. She spread her legs even wider apart in the most wanton invitation. And then he was there as he thrust into her hard and fast, satisfying her need to be filled and fulfilled, releasing her wrists from above her head so she could dig her nails into his back and grip him tightly, as his thrusts got harder and faster. Skye could only gasp out at the force and power of Grant's possession of her.

"Oh, god Skye!" Grant called out breathlessly when Skye lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist, making him quicken his pace and thrust into her deeper and deeper. Gripping her hips tightly he moved with her as she met each forward surge with an upward lift of her hips. There was now no going back for either of them, both of them now firmly on the point of no return.

Skye roamed her hands through Grant's hair as she tugged at a few strands tightly, bringing his mouth crashing down upon hers, her tongue instantly seeking out his own and fusing them as one. Suddenly something seemed to shatter inside of her as great grasping spasms washed over her in waves as she climaxed hard, making her pull away from Grant so she could scream out his name, her eyes squeezed tightly shut in pure ecstasy.

Grant's own tortured groan of her name soon sent Skye's eyes flying open again as she watched him, breathing heavily, as he came inside of her, his back arching, before he then dipped his head and claimed her mouth harshly to his own. Skye could feel his flesh pumping deep within her, felt the flood of heat all through her, and a feeling of immense satisfaction so deep that she knew nothing would stop her from wanting to experience this again and again and again.

Grant collapsed across her, exhausted, but completely satisfied. For a few moments he couldn't help but wallow in the sheer pleasure of it all, the rush of adrenaline he'd got from making mad, passionate love to Skye in Lola of all places. As he rested his face in the crook of Skye's neck all he could think about was how he definitely wanted to do this again, as the moment he'd surged into her would now live in his mind forever. The mad mixture of erotic pleasure, the glorious feel of his naked flesh fusing with hers, and then the actual climax itself, had now all made this a rule he could happily break more often. Slowly he lifted his head up to look down at her with a wicked grin "I have to admit this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"I knew you'd come around eventually" grinned Skye, as she leaned up and kissed him hungrily. "It's fun to be bad."

"Every once in awhile it is, especially with you. You're such a bad influence on me, Skye" smirked Grant, as he trailed his thumb down her cheek lovingly. "We better move before we're caught."

"You love my influence over you and you know it" smiled Skye, as she gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go back to your bunk and continue. This all just left me dying for more!"

"You got it you lil' minx!" grinned Grant devilishly, as he gently eased out of her, before he then helped her from the car to retrieve their scattered clothes. "You definitely switched off all the security cameras down here didn't you?"

"Yep, so no worries. The last thing I want A.C. to ever see is what we just did, and not because it was in Lola of all things, but pretty much just in general!" replied Skye, as she continued getting dressed.

"Agreed. I still can't believe that I even agreed to it in the first place. But I'm glad I did, because it's one hell of a memory I'm never going to forget in a hurry!" he winked at her. "Though I have to say I'm never going to look at Lola now and not relive this memory each and every time I do."

"That was the point" beamed Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Come on, bunk time! There's more where all of that came from!" entwining her fingers with his they quickly made their way up the spiral staircase towards Grant's bunk, locking the door after they'd entered, where they soon started to frantically remove each other's clothing once more.

"Just so we're clear on everything" said Grant in between passionate kisses "what happens in Lola stays in Lola."

Skye could only giggle and nod her head in agreement with him, soon reclaiming his lips with her own, as they tumbled down on to the bed together.


End file.
